


Perfect Two

by APHCrack



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHCrack/pseuds/APHCrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat have both lived simple, socially deprived lives and seclude themselves from other people most of the time. They are newly acquainted friends and are for the first time seeing each other in real life. Will they be friends for long? For better, or for worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly mentioned alcoholic mother  
> 

A 18 year old boy sat at his computer desk in his newly bought apartment outside of the state his dad lives in. His name is John Egbert. He is into corny movies and loves to play jokes. He recently found a game called S.B.U.R.B. but it had been removed, well off of the face of the earth. He searched it and tried to find it but he never could.He gave up a couple weeks ago and joined his regular chat party on a messaging program named Pesterchum. That was when he found Karkat. He didn't know him as Karkat back then, he knew him as carcinoGeneticist, just as Karkat knew John as ghostyTrickster. They began to chat in private and found out they had various things in common.

Over the years the things in John's life have changed and for the worse at that. His friend Dave Strider took on this whole “too-cool-for-anyone-except-for-some-red-haired-blind-girl" phase. His other friend, Rose Lalonde, has gone totally dark on everyone. You see, Rose's mom is an extreme alcoholic and Rose is alone in her life. She just eventually snapped, after that no-one really ever heard from her. Jade Harley is the only other friend John still has, other than the fact that she is usually depressed about the whole Dave and Rose thing. Karkat has a very similar story; most of his friends have either gone dark, depressed, dead, or ran away with some insufferable prick. They both can relate to each other and therefore have bonded closely.

They had conversed so much that they had been talking about meeting somewhere. Karkat didn't live that far away so it wasn't going to be that hard for him to meet with John. They were talking about meeting at an ice cream shop named Dairy King. It wasn't a really big place, just a little shop with about five tables and booths lining the walls. They were the ones that you would usually find at a nearby pancake shop. John logged on Pesterchum and started to chat with Karkat (a.k.a. carcinoGeneticist).

**\- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:30 -**

**\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] joins chat at 12:32 -**

[12:33] GT: hey karkat!

[12:33] CG: HEY JOHN.

[12:34] GT: I can never tell if your mad or if it's just your quirk :/

[12:34] CG: YAH, YAH WHATEVER. SO IS THE PLAN STILL THE SAME?

[12:34] GT: of course it is, silly! :D

[12:35] GT: unless you have other plans. :(

[12:35] CG: NO, AS LONG AS YOU'RE FREE, I AM TOO.

[12:36] CG: BUT, SOMETHING HAS COME UP

[12:36] GT: something like what?

[12:37] CG: MY DUMBASS ROOMMATE KICKED ME OUT.

[12:37] GT: really, why?!

[12:37] CG: HE SAID HE NEEDED ROOM IN THE APARTMENT BECAUSE HE APPARENTLY "FOUND SOMEONE".

[12:38] GT: oh, well. maybe you could stay at my place. we may not know what each other look like, but who cares, i know who you are on the inside, and that's all i have to know. :D

[12:38] CG: UM… WELL. SURE I GUESS, YAH THAT WOULD BE GOOD. DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT THOUGH?

[12:39] GT: of course i mean it, i don't have anyone else that visits me. so yah it would be good to be able to talk to an actual living person every once and a while.

[12:40] CG: SO BE AT DAIRY KING'S BY 1:15P.M.?

[12:40] GT: you got it. see you there!

**\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 12:52 -**

John exited out of Pesterchum and got up from his desk chair. He stretched and grabbed his keys off of the hook in the hallway. He looked back at his meager home; it was an apartment with two bedrooms and one bathroom and had a hallway that branched off of the living room. At the middle of it was the bathroom and at the end of it on either side was a bedroom. Off of the living room was an apartment sized kitchen. He exited the front door and locked it behind him then made his way to his dark blue car. The trip was about thirty minute and by the time he arrived at the shop at about 1:10. He was five minutes early therefore he had time to order a vanilla milkshake and sat at a booth.

About seven minutes later a boy, roughly two inches shorter than John was, walked in. The boy had on a gray hoodie, the outside of the hoodie was all gray except for the inside of the hood, the inside was a bright red. He had brownish-black hair with brown eyes. He made his over to the booth where John was sitting and stood behind it. Then the boy pulled out his phone and called someone. John stopped staring and looked back forward once his phone started buzzing afterwards. He took it out and answered it “Hello?”, he felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around to see the guy in the hoodie.

"Hi." he remarked.

"Karkat?” he questioned and was answered by a nod. Karkat sat down on the opposite side of the booth and they instantly began to converse about what they were expecting each other to look like. They talked for a consecutive twenty-eight minutes until John interrupted "Umm, hey Karkat, I got to go to the bathroom. We can leave after I'm back if you want.”

"Ok."

He hurried to the bathroom and emptied his formerly milkshake-filled-bladder. He returned to the eating area to see Karkat was still there waiting for him. "You didn't get your car started?”

"I don't have a car. I would always ride in my roommate's car." Karkat informed.

"Oh, ok well then you'll be riding with me I guess.” He opened the door and ushered Karkat out. He then unlocked the car, once they got in and was buckled in he started the car and backed out of the parking lot. It took them around twenty-eight minutes to arrive at John’s apartment making it about 2:06 p.m. "Well, here it is. This is the living room. To your left is the kitchen. Down that hallway right there is my bedroom and I guess the one to the left is yours, the bathroom is down the hall to the left." John educated him as he motioned where everything was.

"Ok, got it. Oh yeah and once again, thanks." Karkat responded after he was done.

"It's no biggie" John said with a smile "but, don't you have any stuff to bring with you?”

"No, it’s all back at my friend's house." 

"Well, don't you need to go get it?”

"Well, yeah, but not this moment"

"Uh, ok well there's a bed in there and there's an empty closet so once you have your stuff you're welcome to put your stuff in there. As for now, I'm just wondering when you're going to get your stuff from your friend's house seeing how I am the one with the car, well whatever I am going to go take a shower, if you have to go to the bathroom go now or forever hold your pee."

"No I'm good. I went before we met at Dairy King."

"Ok, well make yourself at home," John smiled then left the room and into the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Moving In

John exited out of Pesterchum and got up from his desk chair. He stretched and grabbed his keys off of the hook in the hallway. He looked back at his meager home; it was an apartment with two bedrooms and one bathroom and had a hallway that branched off of the living room. At the middle of it was the bathroom and at the end of it on either side was a bedroom. Off of the living room was an apartment sized kitchen. He exited the front door and locked it behind him then made his way to his dark blue car. The trip was about thirty minute and by the time he arrived at the shop at about 1:10. He was five minutes early therefore he had time to order a vanilla milkshake and sat at a booth.

About seven minutes later a boy, roughly two inches shorter than John was, walked in. The boy had on a gray hoodie, the outside of the hoodie was all gray except for the inside of the hood, the inside was a bright reddish color and he had brownish-black hair with brown eyes. He made his over to the booth where John was sitting and stood behind it. Then the boy pulled out his phone and called someone. John stopped staring and looked back forward once his phone started buzzing afterwards. He took it out and answered it, “Hello?” he felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around to see the guy in the hoodie.  
"Hi" he remarked.

"Karkat?” he questioned and was answered by a nod. Karkat sat down on the opposite side of the booth and they instantly began to converse about what they were expecting each other to look like. They talked for a consecutive twenty-eight minutes until John interrupted "Umm, hey Karkat, I got to go to the bathroom. We can leave after I'm back if you want.”

"Ok"

He hurried to the bathroom and emptied his formerly milkshake-filled-bladder. He returned to the eating area to see Karkat was still there waiting for him. "You didn't get your car started?”

"I don't have a car. I would always ride in my roommate's car.", Karkat informed.

"Oh, ok well then you'll be riding with me I guess.” He opened the door and ushered Karkat out, he then unlocked the car, once they got in and was buckled in he started the car and backed out of the parking lot. It took them around twenty-eight minutes to arrive at John’s apartment making it about 2:06 p.m.

"Well, here it is. This is the living room. To your left is the kitchen. Down that hallway right there is my bedroom and I guess the one to the left is yours, the bathroom is down the hall to the left" John educated him as he motioned where everything was.

"Ok, got it. Oh yeah and once again, thanks" Karkat responded after he was done.

"It's no biggie" John said with a smile "but, don't you have any stuff to bring with you?” 

"No, it’s all back at my friend's house" he stated.

"Well, don't you need to go get it?” John inquired.

"Well, yeah, but not this moment" 

"Uh, ok well there's a bed in there and there's an empty closet so once you have your stuff you're welcome to put your stuff in there. As for now, I'm just wondering when you're going to get your stuff from your friend's house seeing how I am the one with the car, well whatever I am going to go take a shower, if you have to go to the bathroom go now or forever hold your pee" 

"No I'm good. I went before we met at Dairy King" 

"Ok, well make yourself at home" John smiled then left the room and into the bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
